


【盾冬】H15題.11. 請描寫榨汁屬性的角色的H

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4646346">H15題第10題</a>裡兩大盾X吧唧的後續</p>
<p>因為之前有讀者說我文裡冬兵都會被隊長榨乾<br/>所以正確來說應該是被榨汁屬性（毆</p>
<p>隊長們大概有點……嗯，你們懂的</p>
<p>盾盾冬3P注意、一如往常的無邏輯</p>
<p>能接受再點吧～</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】H15題.11. 請描寫榨汁屬性的角色的H

＿＿＿

 

「隊長們跟巴奇呢？」

在市郊的城鎮中結束了一場惡戰之後，集合準備要打道回府的復聯眾之中獨獨少了兩位美國隊長跟冬兵的身影。眾人你看我我看你，最後由跟他們兩人（三人？）私交都比較深的山姆出面透過掛在耳邊的通訊器連繫他們。

「……巴奇受傷了，」出乎意料的，史蒂夫很快的就做出了回應，從通訊器中傳來的聲音平穩中帶著些許微妙的緊繃以及焦躁，「不過放心，沒什麼大礙，你們先回去吧，等巴奇的傷口止血後我們會自己回去。」

在得到山姆的了解後，史蒂夫關閉了通訊器，看向被另一個自己從背後抱起並深深插入的巴奇，用手抬起他的下顎，瞇起雙眼望進那一雙盈滿水的灰藍。

「啊……唔……啊、啊！」

有些混亂的搖著頭，巴奇原本整齊的扎在腦後的馬尾因激烈的搖晃而鬆開來，散亂的披在頸項間，隨著身後的猛力進出而擺動著。

「不……不行……啊、啊……這裡……是外面……」

巴奇壓抑著體內敏感處不斷被頂撞而湧上的情潮，緊咬著顫抖著的嘴唇，在每一次來自身後往自身內部狠狠抽插的疼痛快感中掙扎，並試圖說服史蒂夫停下。

雖然他自己也知道沒有用。從他推開史蒂夫並在他眼前被飛來的鐵片劃過胸口，看到兩個史蒂夫臉上的表情之後，他就可以預測到現在的狀況。

這裡是經過了一場戰役之後所殘留下來的某座破敗大樓的一樓大廳，雖然沒有其他（或者該說沒有活著的）人在場，而且他們藏身在角落柱子的陰影處，但再怎麼說都是在光天化日之下。

兩個美國隊長一起操著冬兵的景象要是被任何人看到的話……一想到這裡巴奇就感到很害怕。不是為了自己，而是為了史蒂夫的名譽。他不在乎自己被別人怎麼看待，他只擔心史蒂夫。

「回家……回去再……你想怎麼操我都可以……不要在……」

然而前方的史蒂夫只是搖了搖頭，慢慢的走向雙腿大開從身下不斷被往上頂撞的巴奇。

「……我之前不是跟你說過了……」低聲說著，史蒂夫雙手各自握住巴奇的兩隻腳踝，往外拉開，將自己卡入，心疼的撫摸著巴奇胸前從左胸被劃至右上腹的血痕，「我不希望你再為了保護我而受傷……」

雖然由於外衣的防護，只是表皮淺層的一道傷口，但依然滲著血珠，隨著史蒂夫的手而暈開來，染紅了史蒂夫的手，也浸濕了巴奇的上衣。

「……你明白……對吧？」說著，身後的史蒂夫停下了動作，將手從巴奇的膝蓋窩移到他的胸前，在被沾染了血跡的突起上揉捏按壓著。

因快感而微微顫抖著的巴奇抿住了嘴唇，垂下頭避開史蒂夫那雙充滿著濃濃情欲，彷彿譴責又近似哀求的眼神，紅著臉，不發一語的點了點頭。

他比誰都了解最能牽扯史蒂夫心臟的是什麼。但他依然無法不去保護史蒂夫，那已經是刻在他靈魂深處的本能。所以他只能順從的放棄所有的掙扎，深呼吸放鬆肌肉與身體的力量，去接納兩位史蒂夫同時的侵入。

「嗚……嗯……啊……啊……」

在前方史蒂夫的挺進下，緩慢被撐滿的脹痛讓巴奇緊緊皺著眉，雙手搭在前方的史蒂夫的肩上，張開無力顫抖的嘴唇，無法抑止的發出混著痛苦與滿足的呻吟。

在完全埋入後，兩根滾燙的粗大凶器停在急促地喘著氣的巴奇的濕熱內部，兩位史蒂夫吻著巴奇起伏的肩膀，等著他的適應。

「……好……好了……你們可以動了……」

一會後，在已經習慣了被兩位史蒂夫同時插入的巴奇的示意下，他們開始交替著在巴奇不住痙攣的溫熱肉壁內摩擦、抽插。

在越發激烈的律動中，身前的史蒂夫溫柔地吻著巴奇，身後的史蒂夫則是用手撫去從巴奇眼中不停滑落的淚水。

「巴奇……我愛你……」兩人同時低沉著的嗓音振動著巴奇的耳膜、他的心以及他的內部所有器官，讓巴奇感到酥酥麻麻的。

被操得意識有些模糊的巴奇只是流著眼淚拼命點著頭，在被吻以及抽插的節奏中找出空隙輕聲回應著，「我……我也愛你……史蒂夫……」

他們很有默契的撞擊著巴奇的前列腺，同時間用嘴蹂躪著敏感的口腔黏膜、舔咬著耳朵的軟肉、雙手撫慰著巴奇的陰莖以及乳頭。

「嗯啊！哈、啊……啊啊……！」

全身上下，身體內外所有的性感帶都被史蒂夫們周到的服務著，巴奇很快就抽搐著達到高潮，沉浸在強烈而難以言喻的快感中，巴奇癱軟著身體，任由史蒂夫們繼續佔有著他的全身每一處部位，直到他們緊緊擁著巴奇，同時將滾燙濕熱的液體都射入他的體內為止。

在釋放了欲望後，三人都劇烈的喘著氣，而癱在兩個史蒂夫中間的巴奇胸前的傷口已經不再流血。

對看了一眼，史蒂夫們用眼神交換了信號，決定由巴奇身後的史蒂夫回去神盾局做關於此次任務的彙總報告，而另一個則帶著半昏迷狀態的巴奇回家包紮傷口並休息。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

在獨自一人前往神盾局作完關於此次任務的報告之後，史蒂夫下意識的加快了騎乘的速度飛快的回到家中，打開門後，迎接他的是巴奇混著求饒的啜泣聲，以及肉體的拍擊聲響。

除了胸前已經包紮好的厚厚一層繃帶以外全裸著的巴奇雙手被史蒂夫往後拉，被迫抬起上身，承受著來自身後的猛力頂撞。

「不要了……求……求你……我真的……嗚嗚……」胡亂搖著頭，巴奇的眼淚不斷滑落濕熱的臉頰，對從身後不斷撞擊他的金髮男人斷斷續續發出低低的哀求。

剛才史蒂夫帶著巴奇回家後，在為了要包紮傷口而從前方抱起巴奇時，由於嗅到史蒂夫的氣息，巴奇無意識的將唇湊了上去，在與史蒂夫甜膩的熱吻中巴奇反射性的咬了史蒂夫的下唇一口。

於是，史蒂夫理所當然的也做出了超乎巴奇所預期的（他原本只是想要接個吻。）激烈回應。

史蒂夫一開始只是將巴奇壓在地上將他的雙腿架到自己的肩上抬起他的臀部抽插，但今天之內已經被狠狠地操了三四次，並且數不清被迫高潮了幾次，已經什麼都射不出來的巴奇在激烈的搖晃中只能不停的在巔峰邊緣徘徊著。

每當他因舒服的搖晃而想閉上眼睛時，體內的性感帶就被猛地頂撞、摩擦，讓他因尖銳到近乎疼痛的快感而回復意識。

在昏迷與清醒的界線中，巴奇下意識的想要從快超出他負荷的感官刺激中逃開，所以在一次重重的頂入後巴奇忽然用力推開了史蒂夫，並轉身有些吃力的往前爬想要遠離身後的男人，然而史蒂夫馬上就翻過身，從身後抓住了巴奇的雙手，在巴奇的哭喊聲中不顧一切的貫穿他已被折磨的紅腫發熱的小穴。

他不能忍受巴奇居然想從自己身邊逃開。被欲望、恐慌以及憤怒衝昏了頭的史蒂夫緊抓著巴奇的手腕猛烈衝撞，直撞得巴奇頭昏眼花，叫聲也從從哭喊轉為啜泣。一直到剛才史蒂夫開門為止。

看到史蒂夫朝著他們走過來，有些失神的巴奇像是忘了現在從身後毫不容情的侵犯他的男人也是史蒂夫，彷彿看到救星般的張著紅通通的淚眼，敞開顫抖的嘴唇，對著史蒂夫低聲哭喊著，「嗚……啊、啊……史蒂……史蒂夫……救我……」

巴奇的低聲哀求讓史蒂夫感到心臟揪緊的同時，一股熱流也瞬間集中到了下腹，並匯集在股間。

過去史蒂夫還沒分裂前，巴奇雖然偶爾也會因為太激烈而流淚，但最近他們做愛的時候巴奇總是會流很多很多眼淚，這讓史蒂夫在心疼之餘也難免感到興奮。他們當然明白即使巴奇也受過血清實驗，但要巴奇一個人應付兩名超級士兵的索求，依然是件困難的任務。

「沒事，巴奇……」史蒂夫蹲了下來，捧起巴奇因淚水、汗水以及唾液而濕淋淋的臉，柔聲的安慰他，「你很棒，只要放輕鬆享受就好……」

語氣溫柔的說著，史蒂夫卻忽然拉下拉鍊後將自身勃起的欲望插入毫無防備的巴奇的口腔內，在巴奇睜的大大的淚眼注視下粗暴的抽插攪動，並狠狠瞪向從身後操著巴奇的另一個自己。

他們之間不需要任何言語，兩個史蒂夫都非常的了解對他們而言巴奇是多麼誘人的存在，他當然不認為對方會放過自己不在場的時候對巴奇出手，即使明知巴奇已經快被他們兩人操壞了，但他們一旦進入這種近乎失控的狀態就很難停下，通常要到巴奇昏厥之後才會停止。

即使是自己，史蒂夫也不願跟他人分享巴奇，所以一開始史蒂夫也忍著，然而一旦打破了自我的限制，對史蒂夫來說看著巴奇與另一個自己做愛，只會讓他更加的燃起對抗意識。

也就是對巴奇來說是很不幸的一種惡性循環。

史蒂夫們的侵略激烈到巴奇甚至來不及感受被頂到喉嚨深處的噁吐感，以及身後脆弱的肉壁被磨擦得紅腫發燙，還有血絲隨著抽插而跟著白濁的液體流出的感受。巴奇就只是不由自主的被前後擺動、搖晃著，直到口腔內猛地充滿了濃腥的液體，後穴內也感到了突然灌入的濕熱，他才終於能喘幾口氣。

但很快的他又被前方的史蒂夫高高抱起，只來得及驚慌的叫了一聲後，被由下往上猛地插入，強烈的衝擊讓巴奇瞪大了雙眼，仰起頭全身弓成一道美麗的弧線。

「啊……啊……」

近乎疼痛的快感像是電流般竄上巴奇的頭頂及四肢，忍不住張開顫抖的嘴唇發出低泣般的嗚咽。

還沒等到巴奇放鬆下來，史蒂夫就抓著巴奇的腰，瘋狂般的進出著巴奇。

在前方的史蒂夫大力抽插的當下，身後的史蒂夫大力的按揉著他的臀肉，在因各種液體而濕得一蹋糊塗的股縫間摩擦，並不時在前方的史蒂夫抽離時惡意的撞入，不讓巴奇有任何喘息的機會。

疼痛早已麻木，只剩下無邊無際的快感像是大浪不斷的衝擊著巴奇。

「啊、啊……嗚……啊……不……不要……啊啊啊！」

無法控制的失聲哭叫著，巴奇又一次被操到了沒有射精的前列腺高潮，然而即使身處於不由自主的痙攣中，巴奇依然近乎絕望的知道一切還沒有結束，因為不論是前方的史蒂夫還是後方的都還沒有解放。

一直到巴奇昏了過去之前，他依然被兩個史蒂夫擁在懷中毫不容情的侵犯著。

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

腰部靠在枕頭上，巴奇半躺在床上從史蒂夫手中取過礦泉水，仰起頭對著嘴大口大口的吞嚥。

他的腰痠到跟斷了幾乎沒兩樣，被折磨了一整晚的後穴還在火辣辣的疼，全身上下布滿了大大小小的吻痕。

而造成他現在這種慘狀的兩個罪魁禍首，正一左一右且一臉心疼的坐在他身邊，一個剛剛拿了水，一個手上端著盤子，上面放了些巴奇愛吃的三明治。

他們沒問巴奇，因為不管誰來看都可以輕易的看得出來巴奇很難受。昨晚超乎異常的激情做愛肯定讓巴奇累壞了，而且還到處都是傷，無論是體外還是體內。

但無論如何都無法狠下心拒絕他們的巴奇只能在每一次被狠狠操過的隔天，像現在這樣盡情享受兩位回復正常的史蒂夫無微不至的照顧。

「巴奇，你有什麼想要的？」

巴奇皺起眉，瞪了他們一眼，嘆了口氣，用著幾乎聽不出聲音的嘶啞嗓音小聲的說道：「我現在唯一想的就是見鬼的你們到底什麼時候才能合而為一。」

說歸說，其實巴奇最近都沒再去對東尼施壓威脅要他盡快找出讓史蒂夫恢復的方法了。因為他發現自己還蠻喜歡被兩個史蒂夫從前後緊緊擁抱著的炙熱感受。

那是種確信自己完全屬於史蒂夫的安心感。

就在巴奇那麼想著的時候，史蒂夫們一左一右的各自伸出了手，握住了巴奇的手。

毫不遲疑的將他們的手拉到自己胸前，巴奇閉上了雙眼，將身體沉入柔軟的被窩中，很小聲卻很虔誠的低語著，「……你們都是我的。」

「是的，巴奇……」史蒂夫們同時吻上巴奇的臉頰，異口同聲的輕輕笑道：「我們都是你的，所以你也是我們的……只屬於我們。」

睜開眼睛，看了看左右兩位史蒂夫帶著歉意又深情的笑容，巴奇忍不住幸福而滿足的笑了。

 

 

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

恭喜進入和平（？）的一妻二夫制結局（毆）

 

 

 

 

話說H15題還剩下四題了，這個已經很有問題了，剩下的四個

12\. 請從失禁／破瓜／●REC三項擇一描寫  
13\. 請描寫異物入侵，也就是道具PLAY的情節  
14\. 請進行三等親內亂倫的H描寫  
15\. 請描寫強暴情節（法律上構成強制性交／猥褻罪者均可）

更有問題

~~所以我大概會寫得很開心~~

我是說除了13題外我大概都不會放Tag了，不能接受的可以趁現在解除關注


End file.
